


You're My Sugar Dandy 我的蜜糖花花公子

by blakjc



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I just wanted illya yaoi hands kuryakin making tiny pastries, I'm Sorry, M/M, also napoleon solo pining, matchmaker Gaby, no one wanted this but me, rom-com cliche hell here we go, the one where napoleon has a boring desk job, this is all terribly vanilla, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“还需要什么别的吗，先生？”柜台后面的女孩（Gaby，她天蓝色的名牌上写着）一脸坏笑，就是在笑他。“嗯不行，不能给你他的电话号码。”<br/>“要是我只想表达一下赞美呢？”Gaby看着他想了一下，又看看他身后站的那一队女人。<br/>“有15分钟？”准确来说Napoleon挤不出来，但他也不想赶回维多利亚的怒火地狱里去。<br/>另一种版本：Illya是个超辣的糕点师，Napoleon爱上他了，而Gaby就是来找乐子的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Sugar Dandy 我的蜜糖花花公子

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're My Sugar Dandy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767980) by [gunboots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunboots/pseuds/gunboots). 



> 就怪twitter——你们这帮人也不阻止我。现在可好，出了这么一篇。实际上锤子和他老婆在真实生活里真的有一家糕点店，如果这都不是世界上最可爱的事，我不知道说什么好了。这个脑洞越来越大，最后我必须得坐下写出来。我觉得我好像说Illya的‘污之手’说了好几次，太对不起了。我就是想描述一下艾米·‘污之手’·锤做精巧蛋糕的样子。另外，这里我让Napoleon在维多利亚手下工作，为什么不呢。  
> 本文没有经过拼写检查，很可能含有迷之语法错误，嘿嘿嘿。题目取自歌曲‘我的棒棒糖男孩’，因为我就是这么的缺乏创新，我自己都不明白。

周一下午，Napoleon Solo为了避开他的老板例行地出去买咖啡。没什么特别的……维多利亚最近一直处于特别的消极攻击性状态。此外，看着那些收支报告让他无法集中精神，不停走神，上次这种情况发生的时候，他最后出于极度无聊竟然去掏同事的口袋了！（最后他把那堆东西还回去了，但是说实话那非常麻烦。）

他能注意到公司那条街上有一家糕点店纯属走运。他不是很饿，不过很好奇从那家店里走出来的女性顾客数量简直吓人，都是手里抱着一堆白色挺括的糕点盒，或者蓝色条纹纸袋。

不管是什么，总比吃那些街边贩售机里的东西和回去对付维多利亚那刻薄的怒视要强。

蛋糕店本身看起来挺一般，白色家具，棕色石墙，这儿那儿的摆着一些小装饰。那些精心摆放好的蛋糕和面包看起来令人垂涎，闻起来也非常美味，以至于Napoleon的胃口决定一试。柜台后的女孩微笑着以示问候，一边把一块蒙布朗装盘递给他。

就在他正要再点杯咖啡的时候，一个男人从厨房出来。很高，体格像一座砖房般结实，五官轮廓分明，戴着一条沾满面粉的围裙——那人忽略了一众对他花痴谄媚的女人，弯腰一只手提起一袋面粉，轻松地一悠扛到肩上，随后又提起一袋。

他转身迅速退回到后面，对朝他发出的各种尖叫和嘘声一律无视。Napoleon的眼睛一直跟着他，今天看什么都没有现在专注。

“还需要什么别的吗，先生？”柜台后面的女孩（Gaby，她天蓝色的名牌上写着）一脸坏笑，就是在笑他。“嗯不行，不能给你他的电话号码。”

“要是我只想表达一下赞美呢？”Gaby看着他想了一下，又看看他身后站的那一队女人。

“有15分钟？”准确来说Napoleon挤不出来，但他也不想赶回维多利亚的怒火地狱里去。

“好啊，给我来杯咖啡，就这么说定了，女士……”他回了一个最迷人的微笑，她大笑起来。

“叫我Gaby——你识字，对吧？”她的德国口音时有时无，不过这只能更增添了她的魅力。

“那就说定了。Gaby。”

\------------

Gaby把他带进来的时候，那个男人（Illya，Gaby已经透露给他了，他叫Illya）正在给一排马卡龙裱花。他眼神专注，手里小心地点上柔粉色的点点。

“Illya，有人来看你。”Gaby快活地说道，一边扑过去从旁边的冷却架上抓了几块碎巧克力曲奇。她坐在身边的厨台上，Napoleon感觉到她就是来看戏的。‘Illya’把那一盘的裱花完成才抬头，满是怀疑地看了Napoleon一眼。

“有什么能帮你的吗？”Illya故意说得语气非常简短。

Napoleon只顾注意他粗粝的声线和俄国口音，别的什么都不管了。‘Illya’简直就是他那张长长性趣癖好列表上所有条目的合成体。

“我只是跟你这位可爱的员工说我想表达我最高的赞美。”Napoleon答道，十分迷人还充满调情的意味。Illya哼了一声，完全不感冒。反而又回去干活了。“好的，你已经说了。现在离开。”

“Illya。太不礼貌了。”Gaby批评道，然后充满期待地又吃了一块曲奇。是啊，他今天就是给他们解闷儿来的。

“谢谢。”Illya改了一下措辞。“现在请离开。”

“你非得几个词就把我打发了吗？”一听这话，Illya翻了个白眼，朝Napoleon右边的白板上比划了一下。上边用潦草的字体乱七八糟地写满了东西。

“我五点钟有个生日会订单。走开。”

\--------

好吧，本来可以进展得更好点的。

不过这可不意味着Napoleon会放弃。转天他又去了，直接点了一盒马卡龙。Illya无视他，Gaby把点心装进一个点缀着红色蝴蝶结的白盒子里。

“请告诉他我很期待它们的味道。”Napoleon说着从她手里小心地接过盒子。她朝身后瞟了一眼，无视Illya在朝她比划什么手势。“要再来一次参观吗？”

“啊Gaby？我绝想不到你会让我……”

“——先别谢我呢，我就是想看他怎么又压你一头。”她解释道，不过还是让他进到后面来了。

\-------

之后，他去店里就变成了日常。Illya没怎么软化，不过他从故意忽略Napoleon以及他的出现，进展到了在烘烤时偶尔会看他一下。比如今天，他在专心地准备草莓果馅饼，而Gaby和Napoleon在一旁闲聊。

“你真是坚持不懈，我得承认。”Gaby感叹地说，基本称得上是夸奖了。“她们通常到这时候就放弃了。”

“她们？”

“你没觉得奇怪吗，我们这的大部分客人都是女性？我们确实零星地会有男客人，可是太……多女人喜欢Illya了。”

“……明白。”他没说第一次就是那些离开的女士们吸引他进来的。不过他能感觉到她已经知道了。

“我们在Yelp上的大部分点评都是在说‘Illya’还是单身有多悲催。”Gaby耸耸肩，随即做了个鬼脸。“他们都以为我是他妹妹——你是唯一一个到现在都没这么说的。我喜欢你——我觉得再有两周，他就会被攻下。”

Illya清了清喉咙，Gaby顿了一下，若有所思。“也许用不了那么久。”

“我在试着干活呢。”Illya嘟囔道，一边伸手去拿装着巧克力的冰袋，好像有点生气。

“嗯，不用担心，Gaby，我得告诉你，我追的男人总能搞到手。”Napoleon说，虽然现在已经是第三周了，他还不确定Illya是更喜欢他点儿了，还是更讨厌他了。

“祝贺啊，去找你‘男人去’，别烦我。”Illya回嘴。“不像你，我是有事情要做的。”

“太伤人了，Kuryakin先生——希望你明白，我在一家非常重要的公司工作，我们最近经历了高层更替，因此我很不幸地沦为一个大魔头的手下。”Napoleon说解释着。

“那你就躲到糕点店来了。真不错。”Illya在给上了糖浆的草莓撒糖粉，不过还是有功夫对他嗤之以鼻。

“我在试着追求你，还有你那双又大又灵巧还会做点心的手。这有那么糟糕吗？”Napoleon在说笑，可是如果Illya真的不感兴趣的话……

“我没那么说。”Illya脱口而出，随即意识到自己说了什么立刻闭上嘴。Gaby猛吸口气，然后开心地拍起手来。

“——不是。”Illya打断她，用一只大大的沾着糖霜的手指指着Gaby，同时转向Napoleon，“而你，很忙——现在离开。”

“很抱歉，不过我觉得那是我的台词。”Napoleon能感觉到他脸上的微笑越来越大，不过说实话，他才不要去担心呢。

\------

公司的一个主要数据库出了一个程序错误，导致转天早上维多利亚和她的上司桑德斯都火冒三丈。他心怀最微小的希望，花了好几个小时试图让整个系统运转起来，以平息他们的怒火。无果后就立刻被打发了出去。等他到Illya的蛋糕店时，里面出人意料地安静。Gaby示意他去厨房，然后就转头招呼后面的客人了。

“你今天早了。”Illya干巴巴地说道，一边把精致的糖丝缠绕的小鸟放在同样精致的红丝绒花式小蛋糕上。Napoleon喜欢看他工作，怎么也看不腻，估计永远都不会腻。看着Illya的大手小心又精细地做出那些点心，仿佛能安抚他。当然，心里很大一部分还是对他有特别的好感。“你通常在下午才来骚扰我。”

“实际上我来这是买东西讨老板开心的，这样他们就可以对我回去的时候总是晚几分钟的坏习惯睁一眼闭一眼了。但是见到你一直都是对我的额外奖励。”Napoleon倚在厨台上。“不过，接着我们上次没说完的地方——你当然不会这么讨厌我的公司吧？”

Illya叹了口气，把最后一只鸟放在最后一块蛋糕上。

“厨台上你旁边那个盒子，拿着，让Gaby给你装昨天的果馅饼。”过了一会儿，他说道。“我在七点有婚礼要准备，所以今天不能招呼你了。”

“诶Illya，你给我做了东西吗？”Napoleon都不明白自己怎么会 **没** 注意到身旁的那个盒子。是粉色的而不是蛋糕店自己招牌的白色加金丝带盒子。

“你想约我？那就是回答。”Illya避开了他注视，Napoleon也许可以把这当成一次胜利，不过他还是在在意Illya给他烤了点心这件事上。“我的拜拜蛋糕至少应该很可爱，没毒吧？”

“不是蛋糕！”Illya 朝他吼。“拿上走人。”

“就……这样？”因为这看起来太简单了，所有线索本身看上去都不像是回绝蛋糕，更像是回绝糖果。也有可能就是一个巧妙地藏在蛋糕盒里说不许再来的限制令。

“回去再打开。”Illya吩咐道，随后就逃到相对安全的储藏室里去了。

\------

Napoleon终于回到自己的办公隔间安定下来打开盒子。立刻就有一阵香草的味道萦绕在了他周围的空气里，好几个人都从隔间里探头出来。很明显，他带回来的那些草莓馅饼还没能满足这帮家伙。不过Napoleon也不在乎了。

他全神贯注在盒子 **里面的** 东西上。

里面小心地放着两个杯子蛋糕，上面用红色糖霜明确写着时间和地点。一张小卡片上有Illya潦草的字迹写的电话号码，另附了一句话“周六时少喷点古龙水，牛仔。”

FIN


End file.
